


It's Snowing Somewhere

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Series: Angeles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Dean is a jerk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nervous Gabriel, Tattooed Dean, Tattooed Gabriel, Tattooed Sam, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "So Glad To Meet You"</p><p>Sam finishes collage and moves up to San Francisco to start a tattoo parlor with his brother, Dean, and his brother's best friend/roommate, Gabriel. The second Gabriel lays eyes on Sam, he's smitten, but Dean forbids him to make a move. How will they be able to run a business if one partner can barely be in the same room as another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Snow by Fugitive Pope

   Sam stared out the train window and ran his thumb over his left wrist, taking comfort in the soft bumps left by the Latin tattoo (acta non verba) that resided there. It wasn’t like this was his first trip to see his brother in San Francisco. He was just nervous because it was his last.

   With Sam out of college, Dean could finally save enough money to open up his own tattoo shop. His best friend, Gabriel--who Sam had yet to meet--was his main cheerleader in the endeavor, even willing to go in as a partner. According to Dean, Gabriel’s family was rolling in it, but too busy giving his oldest brother attention to bother with what Gabriel did with his allowance.

   “We will be arriving in San Francisco shortly,” Sam heard the announcement say. “Please wait until we are at a full stop to retrieve your carry ons and make your way to the exits.”

   Sam pulled out his other earbud and wrapped the cord around his iPod. After making sure he had everything in his backpack, he drummed his fingers on his knee, waiting for the train to slow. It finally did and Sam stood up, easily pulling his duffel down from the overhead. He helped a couple others with their bags, then made his way off of the train. It was lucky that everything he owned fit in his backpack and duffel bag.  He couldn’t imagine putting Dean out of his small apartment by showing up with a plethora of things. Sam threw his duffel over his shoulder and walked down the platform, speeding up a little and grinning when he saw the outline of his brother. As he got closer, he noticed that Dean was standing next to a blond man that was a few inches shorter than him.

   “Sam!” Dean yelled, taking his hand out of his pocket and waving it in the air. Sam raised his free hand and waved, walking a little faster. He finally reached Dean and they wrapped their arms around each other, hugging tightly.

   “I’ve missed you so much, De,” Sam sighed, letting go.

   “Well, you don’t have to anymore,” Dean grinned. “This is Gabriel, by the way.” He motioned to the man next to him that Sam noticed earlier. Gabriel seemed to be frozen in place, eyes wide and blush slowly creeping up his neck to his face. Sam held out his hand and Gabriel cautiously took it.

   “You’re tall,” Gabriel blurted out, making Sam chuckle.

   “I’ve heard that more than a few times,” Sam assured him, making Gabriel blush even more.

   Dean shot Gabriel a confused look before putting an arm around Sam, leading him off the platform. “Um, he usually isn’t like that,” He explained, shooting Gabriel one more odd look as he followed behind the brothers. “You’re probably tired though, so let’s head to the apartment.”

 

   Back at the apartment, the situation became a little less awkward. Gabriel quickly rushed into the kitchen, mumbling something about making them all dinner, leaving Sam and Dean to sit in the living room and catch up. As nice as it was to finally have a conversation in person with his brother, Sam kept getting interrupted by pots and pans clashing in the kitchen followed by a string of curse words.

   “Is he okay?” Sam finally asked, concerned.

   “Well, he isn’t sick,” Dean offered, glancing at the kitchen door. “Couldn’t get him to shut up this morning.”

   “Do you think it’s me?” Sam worried, shrinking in on himself a little.

   “Let me go talk to him. It’ll be okay,” Dean put a reassuring hand on Sam’s shoulder as he stood up. He walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. Gabriel was rushing around like a maniac, opening and closing cabinet doors for no reason as dinner was already being cooked in the oven.

   “Gabriel, what the fuck are you doing?” Dean demanded, making the man stop in his tracks. Gabriel looked up from where he was opening the bottom island cabinets and nervously looked around.

   “Making dinner, duh,” He replied, standing up slowly.

   “Yeah, cuz I heard that pigs in a blanket need lots of banging cupboards and swearing to cook just right,” Dean rolled his eyes. “What’s really going on?”

   “I’m fine,” Gabriel deflected, grabbing three beers out of the fridge. “Come on, let’s go in the living room. I have like 10 minutes on these things still.”

   Dean narrowed his eyes but grabbed two of the beers. “Fine,” he turned to walk back to the living room. “Just stop acting so fucking weird.” They walked into the living room where Sam had turned on the television.

   Gabriel let out a breath when he heard the TV was on. Thank God there was something to distract him. He sat down on the chair farthest from Sam and focused intently on the screen, currently showing a commercial about genital herpes. Yes. Very interesting. Much more interesting than looking at his best friend’s absolutely drop dead gorgeous brother.

   “So, Gabriel…”

   Oh Shit.

   “How did you get into tattooing?” Sam asked, attempting conversation. Gabriel looked over and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out but a little squeak. He closed his mouth, blushed, then cleared his throat to try and speak again.

   “I, um,” Gabriel swallowed. “I was always pretty good at art, and my style tended to lend itself toward tattooing.” He smirked a little. “First time I picked up a pen, I knew that’s what I wanted to do with the rest of my life.” He shrugged then saw that Sam was grinning at him and Gabriel’s brain function all but shut down. “I-I-I’m not nearly as good as Dean though, I mean, he-he—“

   “Yeah, he’s really good,” Sam finished for him, making Gabriel blush more.

   “I better go check on the um,” Gabriel stood up and started to walk toward the kitchen, hitting his knee on the coffee table. “OW! I—Dinner. Be right back.” He hobbled out of sight and Sam gave Dean a sideways glance.

   “Dude, I don’t even know,” Dean threw up his hands. “Gabriel is usually the life of the party.”

   “If it’s me, I can go to a hotel or something,” Sam suggested.

   “No,” Dean slammed his beer down on the table causing a little to splash out of the opening. “If he has a problem, he can move out. You’re my brother.” Dean wrapped an arm around Sam and pulled him close, causing Sam to smile.

   “Thanks, De,” Sam said, taking a sip of beer. A final bang seemed to come from the kitchen and Gabriel came out with a plate full of hot dogs wrapped in cheese and crescent rolls.

   “I present my famous pigs in a blanket,” Gabriel announced, setting the plate on the coffee table. “I hope you like them, Sam.” Dean grabbed one almost immediately and stuffed it in his mouth, moaning at the taste.

   “God, these are so good,” he mumbled, a couple crumbs falling out of his mouth.

   “Cheap, too,” Gabriel grinned and looked over at Sam, who had taken a bite and was humming contently.

   “These are fantastic,” Sam agreed, about to take another bite. Gabriel watched as Sam’s lips wrapped around the roll and almost choked on the bite he had taken. He coughed and sputtered, managing to excuse himself before running off to the bathroom. Once he was in, he closed the door behind him and sat on the lid of the toilet, head in his hands. What the hell was with him? He was never this nervous around people he was into. Maybe it was because Sam was Dean’s brother, but his dick didn’t seem to care. Just his brain had the issue, apparently. After a couple minutes, there was a loud pounding on the door.

   “Gabriel, I swear to GOD,” Dean’s voice yelled through the door. Gabriel sighed. Might as well let him know now. He got up and opened the door, beckoning Dean to come in.

   “I can explain—“

   “Yeah, you better,” Dean threatened. “Otherwise, I’m kicking your ass out.”

   “I really like your brother,” Gabriel admitted.

   “Well then—Wait. What?”

   “Sam is literally the hottest thing I have ever seen,” Gabriel explained. “And you remember I dated Kali, right? She is a hag compared to that fucking sex god sitting in our living room.”

   “Please don’t call my baby brother a sex god,” Dean cringed. “But what’s up with you being so nervous? You’re usually the smoothest person I know.”

   “I DON’T KNOW,” Gabriel put his hands in front of his face. “I look at him and my brain just stops functioning!”

   “Will it be easier knowing that if you touch him, I’ll kill you?” Dean threatened.

   Gabriel shrugged and put his arms down. “Mildly.” He grinned and put his hands on his hips. “What if he touches me?”

   Dean laughed. “Trust me. I don’t have to worry about that.”

   “Harsh,” Gabriel pouted. “Let’s go back out there. I think I can hold myself together.”

   “Good,” Dean grabbed the door handle and sighed. “Sam is new to San Fran and you being all weird around him isn’t helping.” He opened the door and led them back into the living room where Sam sat, playing on his phone a bit. He looked up when he saw them walk in and smiled nervously.

   “You okay, Gabe?” Sam asked.

   Gabriel swallowed, trying to suppress the rush he got when Sam shortened his name. “Yeah, yeah,” He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. “Just went down the wrong pipe, I guess.”

   “Yeah, he’ll be fine,” Dean said, slapping Gabriel a little hard on the back as he walked by to sit don’t next to Sam again. Gabriel groaned a little at the pain before letting out a nervous laugh and sitting back down in his chair. They continued eating with a little light conversation, such as how the train ride from LA was and commenting on some of the ridiculous commercials that would come on screen. Once they were done, Gabriel grabbed the plate and cleaned up a bit before making his way back into the living room.

   “So, Sammy,” Dean started, “Anything you wanted to do tonight or just crash?”

   Sam sighed and stretched his arms above his head, causing Gabriel’s mouth to lose all moisture in his mouth upon seeing his shirt ride up. “I think I wanna crash. I had a pretty long day.” Sam let his arms down and smiled sleepily at Dean.

   Dean smiled back and stood up. “You got it. Let Gabriel or I know if you need any more blankets or anything.” Gabriel’s mind immediately conjured up a fantasy of finding other ways to warm Sam up in the middle of the night, but he shook his head in an attempt to remove it.

   “Thanks guys,” Sam laid down on the couch and stretched out. “I’ll start apartment hunting in the morning.”

   Dean got the lights as he and Gabriel walked into their separate rooms, looking back at Sam for a second before walking in. Gabriel wasted no time in getting to his room, closing the door, and stripping off his shirt. Fuck. That had been a difficult evening. He flopped onto his bed, stomach first, and groaned. Sam was out there, on his couch, living and breathing perfection and he was in here, attempting to suppress the stiffy he had had the entire time.

   Gabriel flipped over and took his jeans off, sighing at the release of pressure on his half hard dick. He traced the tattoo of a rose on his left hip he had gotten for Kali with his fingers. It was smart that he got something inconspicuous for her. Gabriel loved the tattoo, even if he now regretted the meaning behind it. He dipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and a gasp escaped his lips as he used his wrist to push his boxers down further, exposing his cock. His hand wrapped around it and Sam’s image popped into his mind immediately. This was wrong. He wasn’t supposed to—he moaned a little as his hand started to move up and down his cock. To be fair, he hadn’t gotten laid in weeks and—another gasp as he ran his thumb over his slit—Dean should have prepared him for the fact that his brother was practically model material.

   He absently stroked himself for a bit until he realized he was fully erect. Gabriel resigned himself to the fact that, yes, he was definitely going to get off thinking about his best friend’s brother in the next room, and pushed his boxers all the way off. As he laid back down, he grabbed a bit of his blanket and stuffed it in his mouth to stifle the noises he was bound to make. He took hold of his cock again and moaned as he started to jerk himself in earnest. God, Sam was gorgeous. Gabriel imagined touching and licking every inch of him, making Sam fall apart underneath him. Being that tall, Sam had to be at least somewhat proportional, right? At that thought, he used his other hand and scooped a bit of pre come that was steadily leaking out with his fingers before pressing them to his hole. Riding Sam had to be a fucking religious experience, and Christ, he’d let the boy take him any way he wanted.

   Gabriel pushed a finger inside himself and moaned as he tightened his other hand around the base of his dick. The part of the blanket in his mouth was soaked was spit as he panted against it. Sam had muscles, too. Gabriel had seen them through the thin tee shirt he had been wearing. Sam could probably pick him up and fuck him against the wall with practically no effort. He pulled his finger out and coated it with a little more slick before adding a second in with the first. With the image of Sam taking him against the wall, moaning and talking dirty into his shoulder, Gabriel thrust in and out of himself while biting down hard on the blanket in his mouth.

   He let go of the tightness around his cock and played with the head, squeezing it and pressing against the nerves. Gabriel imagined Sam digging his fingertips into his ass as he held him up. His hands tugging on Sam’s hair, pulling even more sinful noises out of him. Gabriel’s orgasm hit him hard and almost unexpectedly, come landing all over his thighs and chest as he whined through it, trying to stay quiet. He pulled his fingers out and stroked himself softly until the sensitivity was overwhelming, then used his tongue to push the blanket out of his mouth. Panting softly, he trailed his fingertips up the sweat-slick skin on his chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake. At least if he couldn’t have Sam, he could have fantastic orgasms involving fantasies of him. Gabriel reached up and grabbed a couple tissues from his nightstand when he heard a faint shuffling outside his door.

   “Hello?” He froze, tissues in hand and heart pounding almost out of his chest, until whoever it was went away. After a few minutes of intense terror, Gabriel felt safe enough to lower his hand and clean himself off. He frowned a little at some spots that had already dried, but figured it would just come off in the shower. Gabriel grabbed the corner of the blanket that he hadn’t drooled all over and covered himself, falling asleep.

 

   Sam tossed and turned on the couch, not able to get comfortable on it's probably 20 year old springs. It didn’t help that he barely fit on it, head resting on one armrest while his feet hung off the other. He sighed and stared up at the water-stained ceiling. As grateful as he was for Dean helping to pay his way through school, now that he saw how he was living, Sam felt substantially guilty. Sure, a two bedroom apartment in San Francisco wasn’t exactly cheap, but it was definitely the cheapest they could find. Sam knew that Dean made more than enough to afford something much nicer and without a roommate. In fact--Sam did some rough calculations in his head--Dean had been sending him more money than he had been keeping for himself. Sam groaned at the thought. That was so typical of Dean. At least he had Gabriel to help him out with rent and food.

   Sam bit his bottom lip and curled in on himself. Gabriel. He wasn’t sure what to make of his brother’s best friend. Okay, maybe he knew exactly what to make of him, but it was all very new to Sam. About two years ago while in college, he had discovered he was bi. As big of a discovery as that was, it didn’t change Sam’s dating life much. In LA, he only really dated women. There was the occasional make out session in the bathroom stall of a gay bar, but he had never found a man he had ever wanted to be with. Sam had considered accepting that it was just a stage until now. Now, he was in the living room of a man that, not only he wanted to be with, but wanted to break down the bedroom door of and spend all night with.

   Sam groaned and stretched out his legs. There was no way he could sleep on this couch. He gathered all his blankets and pillows and threw them onto the floor, hoping that with more room, he would be able to get at least a couple hours of sleep. Even after laying them all out, Sam could tell that he needed more cushion. Tomorrow he was DEFINITELY buying an air mattress. Tonight, he could at least ask for an extra blanket. Sam stood up and padded over to Dean’s door and put his ear to it. He could already hear his brother snoring and waking Dean was out of the question. That was just a fact. Sam hesitated a little, but stepped softly over to Gabriel’s door. Dean DID say he could ask him.

   He put an ear to Gabriel’s door and his breath hitched when he heard what was going on inside. There was an unmistakable rustle of sheets and, softened, but undeniable moaning. Sam quietly put his back against the door and turned his head so he could listen better. He palmed himself through the sweatpants he had changed into and gasped a little. God, he could just imagine how Gabriel looked right now, naked and panting, his legs spread wide as he pleasured himself. A small whine came through the door and Sam couldn’t help himself. He reached into his sweats and grabbed his cock, stroking it as he listened to the sounds Gabriel made.

   Sam’s eyes landed on the doorknob and he bit his lip. He could just walk in there, slap Gabriel’s hands away from himself, and just take him. Christ, that was some messed up thinking. Sam continued to listen until the sheets stopped rustling and a long whine louder than before came through the door. Sam panted a little as he jerked himself a little faster to completion and coated his sweats with come. He sighed and moved around a bit, trying to figure out what he was going to do with not only come soaked pants, but a huge crush on his brother’s bestie.

   “Hello?”

   Sam froze, then quickly moved away from the door, heart pounding. He didn’t really need a blanket anyway. Being as quiet as humanly possible, he snuck back over to his pile of blankets in the living room and curled up on the floor. Despite the hard ground, Sam fell asleep quickly, dreaming of silk sheets and golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

    The first few weeks went by easily. Sam started to sleep better once he got an air mattress and Gabriel started to sleep better by keeping a bottle of vodka on his nightstand. Dean had found a fantastic deal on a downtown storefront that had actually used to be an antique store. Turns out the owner had died in there and that brought the price down. Gabriel used his weekly allowance from his father for the down payment, causing them to be out of money. Even though they spent that week living off of ramen and tap water, it was the most satisfying week of their lives.

    Sam and Dean spent most of their time in the store, fixing it up to pass regulation. Gabriel spent most of his time in the store as well, sketching, staring at Sam in a wife beater, and making suggestions and food runs. Although Gabriel had been doing better at communicating with Sam, he still had a habit of blushing and finding a way out of the room every time the bastard smiled at him. Sam, on the other hand, was still exceptionally confused and a little disheartened at Gabriel running out of the room every time he started to enjoy his company.  One such instance happened as they were trying to figure out who got which wall to display their art.

    All three of them stood at the entrance to the store, staring at the bare white walls. Gabriel was in the middle, hands on his hips, with Sam to his left and Dean to his right. Sam hummed as he considered the space, running a hand through his hair.

    “Well, we all agree that Dean’s art should be most prominent, right?” Gabriel asked. “The first thing a client is going to do when they walk in is head to the counter to schedule an appointment or look at pricing. We decided the counter is going there,” he turned directly to his right and motioned with his arms, “so, Dean’s art should go on that wall.”

    Dean grunted in agreement and rubbed his jaw a little. “Well, now that we’ve established I’m awesome, who gets the wall on the other side?”

    “Gabriel,” Sam blurted out immediately. The other two turned to him and he cleared his throat. “Gabriel should be featured next. He’s clearly a better artist than I am.”

    “You haven’t even seen my work yet,” Gabriel argued.

    Sam rubbed the back of his neck a little and smiled nervously. “I couldn’t sleep one night and poked around in the bookshelves in the living room,” he confessed and shrugged. “I found a couple of your sketchbooks and your old portfolio. You’re really, really good, Gabriel.”

    Gabriel’s jaw dropped a little and he blushed. How the fuck did he forget that he kept those books out there? Thank god Sam hadn’t seen the sketchpad he kept in his room. That one was currently filled with portraits of the younger Winchester, some of which were definitely not safe for any kind of work.

    “I’m with him,” Dean nodded. “You’re definitely the next best, Gabe. Sam has spent too much time with numbers and not enough with a canvas.”

    “Hey, be glad I have,” Sam shoved Dean’s shoulder lightly. “You guys would go under in a month without my mad budgeting skills.”

    “Is that what you tell the ladies?”

    “It’s not like I have a crotch rocket to show off.”

    “Oh, you did not just call Babydoll a crotch rocket.”

    “Is ‘scooter’ the more appropriate term?”

    “I swear to—“

    “AY!” Gabriel snapped back to reality and stepped between the brothers before all hell broke loose. “Dean, Babydoll is a very impressive bike. Total chick magnet. Dude magnet, too. And Sam, you have more going for you than just your budgeting skills, trust me.”

    Sam stepped back and raised an eyebrow. “You think so, huh?”

    Gabriel blinked a few times, realizing what he said and his blush returned. “I mean, just, um,” he backed up toward the door and opened it. “I’m gonna go get us lunch. Text me what you want.” Gabriel hurried out of the shop and made his way quickly down the sidewalk.

    Sam watched him as he went and sighed. “Okay, for real,” Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Is he into me or something?”

    “Dunno,” Dean lied, pulling out his phone to text Gabriel his order. “Pretty sure he’s straight.”

    “Pretty sure?” Sam doubted.

    “I’ve only seen him with chicks, okay?” Dean snapped. “Just drop it, Sam.”

    “Fine, whatever,” Sam huffed, walking to the bathroom in the back. “Tell him I want a salad.”

    “Well, duh,” Dean mumbled. He texted the order to Gabriel then added an additional text.

    “Jfc keep ur shit together”

    After a few moments, Dean felt his phone buzz and opened it to see a picture of Gabriel’s hand flipping him off.

 

    The rest of the day went smoothly once Gabriel came back from the lunch run. By the time they finished, the start of a counter was set up and their separate work stations were spaced out. They decided to pack it up around 9PM and trudge the three blocks back to the apartment. None of them even bothered to turn on the lights when they came in. Dean went directly to his bedroom and didn’t even take off his clothes before falling into bed. Sam was pretty sure he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Gabriel ran into the bathroom first, insisting on a shower and Sam shrugged, resigning himself to take a shower in the morning. Once he heard the shower running, he stripped down to his boxers and laid his air mattress down from where it was stored in the corner, standing up. He made his bed quickly since it had basically become muscle memory, then crawled in under the blankets. After turning a few times, Sam found it was most comfortable to lay facing away from the front door and into the apartment instead. He had almost drifted off to sleep when he heard the shower turn off and the door to the bathroom open. When the light from the room fell over him, his eyes reacted and instinctively opened a bit. Once he realized what he was seeing, his eyes opened a bit wider.

    Gabriel was silhouetted in the doorway by the bathroom light. He wore nothing but a towel, riding low on his hips and if Sam really focused, he could see the water still dripping off his hair and rolling down his chest. Sam knew that not many people would find Gabriel’s body type particularly sexy, but he thought it was perfect. His shoulders and arms were made of lean muscle and only really showed when he was using them.  Sam’s eyes trailed down Gabriel’s chest, cataloging what looked like a sigil tattooed above his heart. His stomach had a little cushion to it, but Sam loved that about him. Gabriel loved sweets and hated exercise, so his pudge fit him perfectly. The towel slipped a little so, Gabriel grabbed it by his hip, calling attention to the rose that was tattooed on it. Sam’s mouth watered at seeing it, wanting nothing more than to trace it with his tongue. Before Sam could observe anything more about Gabriel, he turned the bathroom light off and shuffled quickly to his room. Once the bedroom door closed, Sam turned onto his back and let out the breath he was holding. He had to stop. Dean had said that Gabriel was probably straight and he knew that going down that path just lead to disaster. Sam rubbed himself through his boxers a bit before turning back over and succumbing to sleep.

 

    Gabriel woke up to the sound of the shower running. Fucking Dean and his fucking early showers. How many times had he reminded him that his headboard was right up against where the faucet was? He groaned and got out of bed, unable to get back to sleep after that awakening. Gabriel threw on a tee shirt then snatched up the closest pair of sleeping pants and stepped into them before heading out into the living room. As he passed by to go to the kitchen, he pounded on the bathroom door.

    “Hey, you goddamn cantaloupe with legs, I told you before about early showers!” Gabriel shouted. The shower stopped and he sighed, continuing into the kitchen. He could smell coffee which meant that Sam, bless his perfect heart, was already awake. As usual, he walked in, eyes closed and feigning sleepwalking with his arms out. He wiggled his fingers and waited for a hot mug to be put in his hands by Sam, who always obliged him.

    “Yeah, no.”

    Gabriel opened his eyes and saw Dean leaning against the counter, mug in hand. “But then who—“ He turned around quickly and was greeted by Sam, still wet from the shower and a towel slung across his hips, waving nervously. It took Gabriel every ounce of willpower to not take in every single inch of Sam’s skin, and eventually he gave in a little, his eyes landing on the pentagram above Sam’s heart.

    “Oh hey,” Gabriel managed to get out, barely more than a whimper. “You-you guys have the same tattoo.”

    Sam let out a laugh and looked down at the tattoo Gabriel was referring to. “Yeah, didn’t Dean tell you about it? I found it in a weird occult book when I was little,” Sam explained. “De and I both thought it was cool so we promised each other we’d get it tattooed when we were old enough. It’s some kind of protection symbol or whatever.”

    “I still think they’re the coolest brother tattoos ever,” Dean commented, taking a sip of coffee. “Also, put some pants on, dude.”

    Gabriel was still in a trance when Dean spoke and broke him out of it. He quickly turned away from Sam and made a beeline for the coffee maker, hoping that caffeine would make him more able to deal with the situation. As he poured his coffee, he could hear Sam gather a change of clothes and go back into the bathroom.

    “Okay, that was hilarious,” Dean snickered.

    “I hope you die in a fire,” Gabriel mumbled as he poured sugar into his coffee. “Plus, you’re not allowed to make fun of how I act. You’re the one who said I couldn’t touch him.”

    “Fine,” Dean conceded. “Go for it.”

    Gabriel almost spit out his sip of coffee. “You’re serious?”

    “Yeah. Because the day that you get the balls to actually make a move is the day that I stop tattooing,” Dean chuckled and took a sip of coffee.

    “Fuck off,” Gabriel grabbed his mug and stomped off to his room, slamming the door behind him. At the sound, Sam stepped out of the bathroom, looking around confused.

    “I’m guessing we’re taking the day off?” Sam asked, hopefully.

    Dean shrugged and walked over to the living room. “I’m feeling a Die Hard marathon coming on,” he predicted, grinning and plopping down on the couch.

    “Is Gabriel gonna join us?” Sam picked up his air mattress and stored it back in the corner.

    “I’m sure he’ll show up once he hears what’s on,” Dean assured him.

    Sam pulled the stack of DVDs off of the shelf and put the first one in. He sat down on the couch next to Dean and pressed play on the remote. Gabriel poked his head out and listened a moment before stepping out. He crossed behind the couch and sat down on the other side of Sam, arms folded over his chest. Sam held his breath a little when Gabriel ended up practically pressed up against him, thanks to the too small couch.

    “Still mad?” Dean asked.

    “Yes, but Die Hard,” Gabriel pouted. “No fight is worth missing Die Hard.”

    “Called it,” Dean stood up and walked over to the kitchen. “I’m gonna make popcorn. Don’t start without me!”

    They spent the entire day watching Die Hard, with all three running commentary. Gabriel made most of the jokes, but Sam told a few that had him almost out of his seat in laughter. If he had to be honest, it made Sam’s heart swell to see Gabriel comfortable and laughing. His eyes would light up like candlelight, and his entire being would seem to glow. He wanted to see Gabriel like that all the time. Hell, if Sam had his way, he would be the reason he was like that. It had only been a month since he had met Gabriel, and Sam knew he wanted his world to be forever shrouded in gold.

    Gabriel’s eyes fluttered open as he noticed the menu for the last movie was playing on repeat in the background. The room was completely dark except for the illumination from the TV and all he could hear was soft breathing accompanied by the sounds from the DVD menu. Half asleep, he attempted to move off the couch and to his bed but quickly found out he couldn’t budge. Gabriel looked down at his torso and, after a few moments of his mind putting pieces together, realized that he was being held down by Sam’s arms wrapped around his waist. His first reaction was panic. Did Sam know that he was practically cuddling Gabriel like a goddamn teddy bear? If Gabriel didn’t wake him up, was that like molestation? But what if he woke Sam up and he freaked out? He didn’t want Sam to freak out. Gabriel was frozen in place as his mind tried to figure out exactly what to do in this situation. He looked over and saw that Dean was also asleep, using Sam’s thigh as a pillow. Alright. If Gabriel woke up Sam now, Sam would in turn wake up Dean, who would be about as happy as a grizzly bear. The only logical solution was to just let it be and go back to sleep. Gabriel smiled a little at his decision. If Sam wanted to have a crisis about it in the morning, that was his problem. He tucked a few strands of Sam’s hair that had fallen out of place back behind his ear and sighed. Damn straight boys. Gabriel settled back into the couch, and fell back asleep.

 

    Warm. Sam nuzzled into his pillow and smiled. He took a breath and sighed. Everything smelled really good too. Like candy and spices and…something he couldn’t put his finger on. Sam dug his nose further into his pillow and it replied with a grunt. He backed away and opened his eyes a bit. Pillows didn’t grunt. Sam’s vision soon came into focus and he realized that he was laying on someone. Wait. Was that Gabriel? Sam sat up quickly, panting. Oh God, he had just accidently nonconsensually cuddled a straight guy. Sam noticed Gabriel starting to stir, and quickly got off the couch, ignoring the fact that Dean had been sleeping on him. Dean’s head hit the couch cushion and he groaned loudly, startling Gabriel, who kicked his feet out instinctually and hit Dean in the head.

    “What the FUCK, Gabe!” Dean yelled, sitting up and rubbing his head.

    Gabriel scrambled his legs up and held his knees up to his chest. “Loud noises scare me in the morning!”

    Sam rushed over to Dean to check his head. “Are you okay? I must have gotten off the couch too fast. I’m so sorry…”

    “Its fine,” Dean waved Sam away. “I’m fine. Why did you get up so fast anyway?”

    “I, um,” Sam looked over at Gabriel for a second then back at Dean. “I really had to pee.”

    “And you haven’t gone yet because…?”

    “Obviously you were in distress!” Sam huffed. “But I’m going now! To the bathroom! To pee!” He turned on his heel and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

    “Your brother is a little weird in the mornings,” Gabriel told Dean, unfolding himself and getting off the couch.

    “And, yet, you’re the one that wants to sleep with him,” Dean grumbled, still rubbing his head. “That really fucking hurt.”

    “Oh, suck it up,” Gabriel sneered and walked over to the kitchen. “Maybe some coffee will heal it up.” Dean grumbled a little, but accepted. He really hoped those two got their shit together soon. It was actually starting to be painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, this wasn't meant to be as much of a comedy as it is, but I've been writing most of it between 1AM and 6AM, so I really should have expected that. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M IMPATIENT OKAY

    As the months passed, it seemed pretty obvious that Sam wasn’t going to find his own place. The high rent in San Francisco coupled with the fact that they spent practically every waking moment fixing up the shop made it impractical. To make things easier, they rearranged the living room so that Sam didn’t have to move his air mattress every morning. Dean emptied out a drawer in his dresser for Sam and made some space in his closet. However, the longer Sam stayed, the more Gabriel fell for him. It was the small things that really got to him, like the way Sam mouthed along to the words when he listened to his iPod, or the way he made his coffee by pouring the creamer in first so he didn’t have to stir. Every tiny quirk or habit made Gabriel want to fall to his knees and beg Sam to be even a little bit gay.

    Because the renovations had been going so well, they chose to have their grand opening on Labor Day weekend. Since they were now competition, Dean and Gabriel hadn’t been allowed to go back to their old shop and retrieve their client lists. Thankfully, Sam had done some hacking in college to make some extra cash (“Oh, shit. Like the pentagon?” “No, Gabriel, like MySpace accounts.”) and was able to hack in and pull their client’s contact info. With a few phone calls, they booked their entire first week, causing Gabriel and Dean to practically walk on air. Sam agreed to take all walk-ins, unless they specifically requested one of the other two, since it was a good way for him to start out and build up a client base.

    Thursday night, they sat in the shop going over their stations, making sure everything was ready for the morning. Dean bustled in his space on the right side of the shop, double-checking everything. Sam was at the counter, updating the computer and backing up the schedule. Meanwhile, Gabriel was laying back in his client chair on the left side of the shop, snacking on a Zero bar. He looked over at his station and hummed in thought.

    “Ya know, I don’t know if I feel comfortable breaking in my tools on a stranger,” Gabriel stated, punctuating with a bite of chocolate.

    “Your first appointment is Janice,” Dean reminded him. “I’d hardly call her a stranger, knowing your history.”

    “That’s not what I mean,” Gabriel argued through gritted teeth. He sighed and continued. “I mean, why don’t we break in our tools and shop by doing something for each other? Some kind of symbolic, good luck, comradery thing or whatever.”

    Sam looked over at Dean and shrugged. “I kinda like the idea.”

   Dean sighed. “I literally just put all my crap away,” he grumbled then sighed. “But you’re right, it’s a cool idea. I’m down.”

    “Alright then!” Gabriel set his half eaten candy bar on his station and jumped up from the chair. “Who wants to work on who?”

    “Gabriel, you should work on Sam,” Dean offered. “He seems to like your work.”

    Before Gabriel could argue, Sam stepped in. “I already have an idea for something I’d like to do on Dean,” he smiled. “If that’s okay.”

    “I guess I’ll get something from Dean then,” Gabriel confirmed. “Now, who goes first?”

    “Well, I still have to do a few more updates on here, and since it was your idea, you should go first, Gabe,” Sam suggested.

    “Can’t argue with that logic,” Gabriel walked over to Dean’s station, unbuttoning his shirt. Sam’s eyes were locked on him and his mouth dried up as Gabriel shrugged the plaid shirt off, leaving him in just a soft, maroon tee shirt. He sat down and put his right arm on the rest, grinning. “I want a Zero bar.” He pointed at the middle of his upper arm. “Right there.”

    Dean looked up at him with skepticism. “Seriously?”

    “Yep,” Gabriel settled into the chair. “I’ve recently decided I want a sleeve dedicated to my favorite sweets and since I was eating a Zero bar today, I’ll start with that.”

    “I don’t think you have enough skin for all your favorite candy,” Dean snickered, grabbing an alcohol wipe and cleaning Gabriel’s arm.

    “I’ll figure it out,” Gabriel assured him. Once the area was dry, Dean grabbed a fine point sharpie and quickly sketched out the bar on Gabriel’s skin. After a couple seconds, Dean stopped, then turned to start mixing the colors. Gabriel looked at what Dean had drawn on his skin and frowned.

    “Really? Just from that?” He complained.

    “Trust me,” Dean sighed. “It will turn out just how you want it.”

    “Ugh,” Gabriel leaned his head back in the seat. “Fine.”

    Dean took a few minutes to mix the ink, making sure it was exactly the colors he wanted. He loaded the gun with silver ink and turned around to face Gabriel. “Ready?” he asked.

    “Always,” Gabriel responded, bracing himself a little for the sting of the needles. Dean nodded and started in on the outline he had left for himself, putting the gun to skin for a few moments before picking it up and wiping the excess ink out of the way. About halfway through, when Dean was switching colors, the computer finished updating and Sam dragged a stool over to watch. He grabbed a mirror off of Dean’s station and held it up so Gabriel could see the work in progress also.

    “It’s looking really good, De,” Sam grinned. He set the mirror down and patted Gabriel’s leg. “How are you holding up?”

    “Please, Sam,” Gabriel scoffed. “This isn’t my first rodeo—OW HEY a little warning next time?” Gabriel yelled as Dean started to tattoo again.

    “Oh, yeah,” Dean picked up the gun, wiped the ink away and looked up at Gabriel. “I’m gonna start up again. Okay, princess?”

    “It’s ‘your highness’, but I’ll take it,” Gabriel corrected, leaning his head back again and closing his eyes as Dean went back to work. Sam watched as Dean filled in the lettering of the candy wrapper and added in a few wrinkles and creases to make it realistic. The way Dean freehanded art left Sam fascinated every time. After about fifteen minutes, Dean declared Gabriel finished and held up the mirror for him to take another look.

    “Fantastic work as usual, Dean-o,” Gabriel complimented, moving his arm around a bit to see it from different angles.

    “Save it,” Dean replied, putting the mirror down. “I know this was your way of roping me into doing the rest of your sleeve.”

    “So cynical,” Gabriel grinned as he hopped off the chair. Dean grabbed the bandage Sam had laid out for him and wrapped Gabriel’s arm up.

    “I’m going next,” Dean demanded. “I’d actually like to get some sleep tonight.”

    “Party pooper,” Gabriel teased, putting his shirt back on. “I’m gonna run down to the corner for a snack. Any requests?”

    “Oh! Can you get me some sunflower seeds?” Sam asked, readying his station for Dean.

    “No. Humans shouldn’t eat like birds,” Gabriel declared, pushing open the door. “B-R-B, kiddos.” He left down the street, letting the door close behind him.

    “Alright, Sammy,” Dean stretched his arms up over his head and let out a sigh. “How do you want me?”

    “It’s for your ankle, so sit and then recline,” Sam instructed, unwrapping a disposable razor.

    “Aww man,” Dean groaned, sitting down and kicking his leg up. “You know how much I hate being shaved. Bobby had to have both you and Rufus hold me down when I got my Zeppelin tat.”

    “Well, I’m prepared this time,” Sam turned around with a spray bottle and a can of shaving cream. Dean rolled up his jeans and shoved his sock down as far as he could. “Ready?”

    “Let’s get it over with,” Dean sighed. Sam sprayed the area down with water until it was soaked. He took a dollop of shaving cream and rubbed it over the dampened area until it was completely covered with the white foam. Sam grabbed the razor and started to shave as Dean gripped the headrest and squeezed his eyes shut. A few minutes of shaving later, Sam rewetted the area and wiped away the excess hair and foam with a washcloth.

    “You can stop now, Dean,” Sam said, chuckling. Dean opened one eye then released his hold on the headrest.

    “That was it?” He asked, peering down at his leg.

    “The miracle of shaving cream,” Sam snickered and grabbed his pen. “So, do you want to know what it is?”

    “Surprise me,” Dean laid back and closed his eyes as Sam started to work on him. Several minutes passed in comfortable silence before Sam broke it.

    “Thank you for suggesting that Gabriel tattoo me,” he mentioned, not taking his eyes off his work.

    Dean opened one eye and looked down at Sam. “Why? You didn’t want me to do it?”

    “No, it’s just that…” Sam blushed a little. “You know how I feel about him.”

    “It was nothing to do with that,” Dean lied, closing his eye again. “I just know you like his work.”

    “Yeah, alright,” Sam chuckled a little. “Thanks anyway.” After a few minutes, the bell on the door rang, indicating that Gabriel was back from the store. He set the bags on the counter and walked over to see how Sam was doing.

    “Damn, that’s looking good!” Gabriel marveled. “But why a—“

    “It’s a surprise!” Sam hissed, cutting Gabriel off. “It’s got meaning though, trust me.”

    “If you say so,” Gabriel walked back over to the bags and rummaged around a bit, pulling out a Red Bull to drink. Sam took a few more minutes to put the finishing touches on the tattoo, then wiped it clean.

    “Alright,” Sam sighed in relief. “Go on and look.” Dean sat up and took a look at what had been permanently affixed to his ankle.

    “A cassette tape?” Dean asked, a little confused.

    “Remember back in Kansas? Dad drove that old ’67 Impala?” Sam recalled.

    “Yeah,” Dean chuckled a bit. “Called it ‘Baby’.”

    “Well, there was this box of old, classic rock cassettes that dad kept under the seat,” Sam smiled as he readied the bandage. “When I was little, in the summer, you used to drive me around with the windows down. We’d pick a tape, and blast it, singing at the top of our lungs down the back roads.” He turned back toward Dean to place the bandage and wrap it. “It always meant a lot to me and, I wanted you to have a reminder, too.”

    Once his leg was wrapped, Dean stood up, smiling. “I love it, Sam.” He pulled his brother up and into a tight hug. “It’s perfect.” Sam pulled away grinning and let out a breath.

    “You better get home and get some sleep,” Sam suggested, patting Dean on the back.

    Dean yawned and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah you’re right.” He walked past Sam and grabbed his art bag before heading to the door. “Don’t forget to lock up.” The bell rang as Dean exited and let the door close behind him.

    “Well,” Gabriel looked over at Sam nervously. “Just you and me, then.”

    “Just you and me,” Sam repeated, rubbing his forearm a bit.

    “Um, here,” Gabriel walked over to the bags and pulled out a beer bottle. “I thought maybe this would help…if you were nervous about me tattooing you…or whatever.” He held out the bottle and Sam walked over to take it.

    “Yeah, um,” Sam twisted off the cap and took a drink. “Not that I’m nervous about your skills or anything! I really like your art, it’s just…I mean, uh…”

    “It’s okay, Sam,” Gabriel smiled a little and grabbed a beer for himself. “Do you mind? I’m a little nervous, too.”

    “No. Wait, I mean,” Sam stuttered a bit. “Yes, you can have a beer.” He sighed and took another drink. How on earth was he going to get through this?

    “Maybe I should bring this with us,” Gabriel grabbed the beer off of the counter and took it over to his station. He set it on the floor next to his stool and sat down. “So, what would you like?”

     Sam climbed into the chair and set the beer between his legs before rolling the sleeve up a bit on his tee shirt. “I want to start a pseudo-sleeve.”

    “Pseudo-sleeve?”

    “Basically, I want feathers falling down my arm. One for each important person in my life,” Sam explained. “I was hoping you could do yours and Dean’s tonight.”

    Gabriel was taken aback a bit. “I get a feather?”

    “Well, yeah,” Sam smiled sheepishly. “In the few months I’ve known you, you’ve become very important.”

    “Thanks,” Gabriel turned to his station so that Sam wouldn’t see him blush. “So, what colors?”

    “I’d like Dean to be green and you to be, um,” Sam took a drink to gather the courage to reveal his color. “I’d like you to be gold.”

    Gabriel smiled as he started to mix the green ink. “Sounds good.” He loaded the ink into the pen and set it down to grab an alcohol wipe. “Alright let’s just—“ His hand hesitated above Sam’s skin. “Oh, did you want to…”

    “Oh, uh,” Sam could already feel his skin tingling where Gabriel was about to touch it. “It’s okay. Go ahead.”

    “Okay,” Gabriel took a breath and wiped Sam’s skin clean. “I’m gonna do Dean’s first. Want it right here?” Gabriel took his index finger and traced a curve at the top of Sam’s shoulder.

    Sam gasped a little at the touch, then nodded. Alright then. Words weren’t working. He grabbed his beer for a drink and finished it off. “Um,” Sam cleared his throat. “Hand me another before you start?”

    Gabriel took the empty bottle from Sam’s hand and replaced it with a full one. “Pace yourself, Sammy. Dean will kill me if you’re hungover tomorrow.”

    “It would be my fault if I am,” Sam argued, twisting the top off.

    “Trust me,” Gabriel chuckled as he sketched out a feather on Sam’s arm with a sharpie. “Dean would find a way to blame me.”

    “Well, that’s not fai—Hey that tickles,” Sam giggled as Gabriel drew on him.

    “Don’t tell me you’re ticklish,” Gabriel grinned.

    “Fine, I won’t,” Sam teased, taking a drink.

     Gabriel bit his lip and finished the outline. Fuck. That was just unfair and uncalled for. He set down the sharpie and grabbed his pen. “Ready?”

    “Yeah,” Sam breathed, watching Gabriel. The artist took a drink from his beer, then turned the pen on. Gabriel took a breath as he set the pen to Sam’s skin but quickly relaxed. It was like any other client. Just like anyone else. He was able to pretend for a while until Sam made a small noise in the back of his throat as he was drinking and Gabriel panicked slightly. Quickly, he set the pen down and took a drink, trying to slow down his heartbeat.

    “Are you okay?” Sam asked, sitting up a little in concern.

    “Yeah,” Gabriel waved his hand as he took another drink, finishing the bottle. “Just thirsty.”

    Sam laid back and sighed, taking another drink. Sam never really drank a lot, to be honest. He was too busy studying in college and all Dean ever kept at the house was whiskey. Was it sad that he was feeling a little tipsy after two beers? He looked over at Gabriel who was picking the pen back up and smiled.

    “I really like you, Gabriel,” Sam admitted as Gabriel started to work on him again.

    “I really like you too, Sam,” Gabriel chuckled and continued working.

    “No, like, you’re really funny and everything is like, fifty times more awesome when you’re around,” Sam elaborated.

    “Jeez, kid, are you a lightweight?” Gabriel cocked an eyebrow as he wiped some ink away.

    “I don’t drink a lot mmkay?” Sam explained, finishing off his second bottle. “ANOTHER!”

    “Let’s slow your roll a little there, Thor,” Gabriel offered, grabbing the empty bottle from Sam’s hand.

    “Only roll I’m slowing is…uh,” Sam laid back in the chair and closed his eyes. “Eh whatever.”

    “I’ll finish Dean’s feather up and we can take you back to sleep off those…two beers,” Gabriel laughed a little and picked the gun back up.

    “NO!” Sam panicked, causing Gabriel to jump a bit. “I mean, I just…uh, I really want yours on there, too.”

    “I can do it another time, Samster,” Gabriel suggested.

    Sam contemplated the offer a moment before relaxing again. “Okay, deal.” He sighed and nuzzled into the headrest a bit as Gabriel went back to working on him. “Why…rn’t you...ay” Sam mumbled.

    “Didn’t catch that.”

    Sam moved his head up a bit then licked his lips. “Why aren’t you gay?” he repeated.

    Gabriel chuckled and focused on finishing the feather. “What are you talking about? I’m pan. Everyone knows that.”

    “Nuh,” Sam argued, narrowing his eyes and sobering up very quickly. “You are not. You only sleep with ladies.”

    “While a large amount of the notches on my bedposts are female,” Gabriel agreed, “I happen to like men just as much.”

    “Not what Dean told me,” Sam confessed. “Said he was pretty sure you were straight.”

    Gabriel rolled his eyes and put the gun down. “Your bro’s messing with you.” He turned around and unbuttoned his shirt a bit, pulling down the collar to show off his right shoulder where a pink, yellow, and blue platypus was tattooed. “That’s Patty, my pansexual platypus.” He shrugged his shirt back on and turned back around with the bandage for Sam. “Dean’s the one that tattooed her for me.”

    “Why would he say that you weren’t?” Sam asked as Gabriel put the bandage on.

    “Might have thought it would weird you out if you knew I was into dudes,” Gabriel suggested, taking off his gloves. “It’s hard to know how straight people are going to react to knowing they’re living with someone queer.”

    “I’m not straight.”

    Gabriel stopped in the middle of taking off his second glove and stared at Sam, wide-eyed. “You’re um…You’re what?”

    “I’m bi,” Sam shrugged and got up off the chair. “Only dated girls though. Until now, I never really found a guy I was interested in for more than a hookup.”

    Gabriel was still frozen, trying to process everything he was hearing. Sam wasn’t straight. Sam was bi. Sam liked dudes. Sam liked…one particular dude? He was quickly taken out of his trance by Sam.

    “Wait. Did Dean tell you I was straight?” Sam scoffed, running a hand through his hair. “I can’t fucking believe this.”

    “Hey!” Gabriel stood up and finished taking off his gloves, throwing them in the trash with anger. “You’re not the only victim here!”

    “I get why he would tell me you’re straight, but why did he tell you I am?” Sam asked, pacing.

    “Well I know why he told me you were, but why did he tell you I was?” Gabriel countered.

    “Okay,” Sam sighed. “Why would he tell you I’m straight?”

   “Because I’m head over heels for you,” Gabriel blurted, blushing furiously once he realized what he said. “I mean, uh, the alcohol it…uh…”

    “You like me?” Sam confirmed, softly.

    Gabriel groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Yes,” he admitted, moving his hands to just cover his eyes. “Since the first time I saw you, right off the train.”

    Sam stepped forward and placed his hands on Gabriel’s before pulling them away. “I’m going to kill Dean,” he mentioned before bending down and capturing Gabriel’s lips with his own. Gabriel melted into the kiss, Sam’s arms wrapping around his body to catch him. It was better than either of them imagined, the months of pent up emotion flowing through them like a current. Sam pulled away, panting. “The chair,” he ordered, pointing toward Gabriel’s station.

    Gabriel hesitated, looking at the chair. “Sam, are you sure? I—“

    Sam ducked down and breathed against Gabriel’s ear. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you since the first night I got here.” Gabriel gasped a little and Sam continued, moving his hands down to grab the other man’s ass. “I heard you that night, you know. I listened right outside your door while you opened yourself up. You were thinking about me, weren’t you? About how you wish your fingers were me.” Gabriel nodded and whined, rubbing his hard-on against Sam’s thigh. “God, I can’t believe you’ve wanted this as long as I have.” Sam kissed along Gabriel’s jaw and sucked his bottom lip a bit before pulling away again. “I’m gonna get the lights and your clothes better be off by the time I get back.” Sam walked away and turned off all of the lights, leaving the store illuminated just by streetlights. As he walked back to Gabriel, who was quickly removing his shirts, he stripped his tee shirt off. Gabriel’s mouth ran dry as he saw Sam’s bare torso, the lean muscle visible just under his skin. Seeing how gorgeous Sam was made Gabriel a little self-conscious, and he tried to subtly cover up the small pudge in his stomach. Sam noticed and batted Gabriel’s arms away from his stomach.

    “Stop that,” Sam demanded. “You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever seen so, I wanna see all of you.” He grabbed Gabriel’s hand and led him over to the chair and sat down. Gabriel took the hint and straddled Sam’s lap, taking the opportunity to grind against him. Sam grabbed onto Gabriel’s hips and pulled him closer, moaning at the friction and kissing up Gabriel’s chest and neck.

    “Fuck, Sam…” Gabriel breathed, working his fingers through Sam’s hair. “You’ve really never been with a guy before?”

    Sam hummed against Gabriel chest and kissed the sigil over his heart. “A couple hand jobs in frat house bathrooms, but that’s about it,” he admitted.

    Gabriel pushed away for a moment and stared. “You’ve never had a blow job?”

    “Of course I’ve had blow jobs. I’ve had girlfr—“

    “No you haven’t,” Gabriel interrupted, getting off of Sam and kneeling in front of him. “You think you have. Women can give great head, don’t get me wrong.” Gabriel unbuttoned Sam’s jeans and felt him suck in a breath. “Another man, though…They understand. They know exactly what feels good because they know what they like.” He lowered Sam’s zipper and palmed him through his boxers. “Do you wanna find out what I like?”

    “Yes, Gabriel, please,” Sam nodded and bucked up into Gabriel’s hand.

    “Mmm…That’s what I thought,” Gabriel grinned and pulled the waistband of Sam’s boxers down under his balls, releasing his cock. “Holy shit, Sam.” He took a moment to marvel at Sam’s length before sucking the tip into his mouth, already salty with precome. Sam threw his head back and gripped the armrests, trying to control his hips as Gabriel took more of him. Gabriel stuffed his mouth with Sam until his cock reached the back of his throat and he had to swallow to keep from gagging. Sam moaned loudly and Gabriel pulled back, focusing instead on sucking and lavishing the head of Sam’s cock. Gabriel closed his eyes and hummed at the sounds that Sam was making.

    “Gabriel, I…Jesus Christ,” Sam moved a hand to Gabriel’s head and tugged on his hair to indicate that he needed to pull off. Instead of following Sam’s instruction, Gabriel took more of Sam, sucking and licking him to completion. Sam cried out his name and Gabriel swallowed the salty sweetness down, moaning at the taste. He pulled off slowly, softly licking up any come he had missed, including on his lips. Gabriel crawled back up into Sam’s lap kissed him, letting Sam lazily lick into his mouth and taste himself.

    “Mmm…You were right,” Sam sighed, moving his hands up Gabriel’s back and pulling him close. Gabriel’s clothed erection rubbed against his stomach and he realized that he hadn’t gotten off yet. He rutted against Sam for a minute until Sam put his hand between them and undid his jeans. Sam kept kissing Gabriel while he slipped his hand in Gabriel’s pants and pulled him out.

    “Sam…please,” Gabriel gasped as Sam started stroking him and clung to Sam’s shoulders as he felt his climax building.

    “Fuck, yes,” Sam breathed, nipping at Gabriel’s ear and neck. “Come all over me, Gabriel. Mark me up. Show me I’m yours.”  Gabriel cried out and covered their chests in ropes of come, a few drops making it to Sam’s lips. He licked them off and Gabriel growled, crushing their lips together so he could taste too. They kissed lazily as Gabriel came down, ignoring the mess between them.

    “You’re really mine then?” Gabriel asked, eyes half lidded.

    “If you’ll have me,” Sam offered, lightly stroking Gabriel’s back.

    “I think I’ll keep you,” He decided, laying his head on Sam’s shoulder. “We aren’t telling your brother, though.”

    “Oh, god no,” Sam agreed. “Best to let him think he’s won for a little while at least.”


	4. Chapter 4

    Dean woke up to the annoying buzzing of his alarm and slammed his hand down on the top of his clock. Groaning, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stretched his arms up over his head and yawned, cracking his spine as he bent backwards a bit. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he reflected on what the day was and almost couldn’t believe it. It was the grand opening of their own tattoo shop. They had been working towards this for years and it was finally a reality. Dean stood up and threw on a shirt before heading to the bathroom. He walked out into the living room and saw Sam, tangled up in his covers. After a moment of listening, he confirmed that Gabriel was also still sleeping due to the heavy breathing. Dean sighed and walked into the bathroom. Of course he was the only one awake. They probably didn’t get back to the shop until late because of all the goddamn flirting. Dean turned on the sink and wet his hand before running it through his hair. He had taken a shower the day before, plus he couldn’t get his new tat wet. The water stayed running and he ran his toothbrush under the stream. For some reason, he couldn’t keep his mind off of Gabriel and his brother. Maybe it had been a bad idea to suggest that Gabriel do Sam’s tattoo. Dean moved over to the toilet as he brushed his teeth, pushing down his boxers and taking a piss. What if they figured out he had lied to the both of them? Dean stopped peeing and he shook his dick a little to get the last few drops out before pulling his boxers back up. Nah. They wouldn’t talk about it. Both of them had their heads too far up their asses to even hold a real conversation. He flushed the toilet then spit in the sink. Absolutely no way they could know. Dean grabbed a glass he kept by the sink and filled it a little. He drank it, gargled a little, and then spit it out. The only thing he had to worry about today was the grand opening. Dean walked back out into the living room and looked over at Sam again. He shook his head and went back into his room to get dressed. He was an idiot thinking they had gotten together.

    Sam listened as Dean closed the door to his bedroom and let out a breath. Fuck that was close. He had only barely woken up when he heard Dean’s alarm and had to wrestle out of Gabriel’s arms. The man was like a freeking octopus when he slept. Sam had just gotten under the covers when he heard Dean’s door open for the first time and he plopped down on the mattress, feigning sleep. Dean seemed to buy it, since he didn’t say anything. Though, it wasn’t as if he would say anything if he did know…CHRIST this was stressful. As much as he and Gabriel had tried to keep quiet, Sam was pretty sure that at least a little got through the walls. Sam grinned as he thought about the night before. That definitely needed to happen again and in fifty different positions. He groaned and turned on his stomach, staring at the door to Gabriel’s room. If he told Dean they would meet him at the shop for the opening, maybe…

    The door to Dean’s room burst open and he stomped out. “Rise and shine, bitches!” He yelled, walking over to Gabriel’s door and busting it open. “Its grand opening day and I want your asses up and ready to ink.”

    Gabriel groaned loudly and rolled over to look at Dean in his doorway. “Has anyone ever told you that you are literally the worst person in existence?”

    “I’ll remember that,” Dean said, turning to Sam. “Wake up, Sammy. I’ll make coffee and then we gotta get down to the shop.”

    “No, you won’t,” Sam scrambled off the bed and walked over to the kitchen. “I’ll make the coffee. The coffee you make is barely drinkable, Dean.”

    “He’s right,” Gabriel added from in his room where he had barely moved.

    Dean huffed and crossed his arms a bit. “Fine. Just bring me a cup,” He walked to the door and opened it up. “I’ll meet you guys down at the shop. You have a half hour!” Dean slammed the door behind him, and Sam got to work making the coffee. After a few minutes, Sam heard some movement and felt two hands snake around from behind him and make their way up his chest.

    “I can work with a half hour,” Gabriel commented, pressing himself up against Sam’s back.

    Sam smiled and turned on the coffee maker before turning around in Gabriel’s arms. “Hmm…I don’t think I can.” He bent down and kissed Gabriel softly. “Not with what I still want you to do to me.”

    Gabriel groaned and pretended to fall against Sam. “You’re gonna be the death of me, kid.”He ground his hips into Sam and smiled when it drew a moan out of the taller man.

    “Stop that,” Sam mumbled, moving his hands down to grab Gabriel’s ass as they started to kiss again. Gabriel deepened the kiss and had a hand down the back of Sam’s boxers when the coffee maker went off, signaling it was done. “I’ll get this. You go get ready.” Sam sighed and pulled away to tend to the coffee and Gabriel glared at it before stepping into the bathroom. While Gabriel got ready, Sam pulled down three travel mugs from the cabinet. One he left empty, put a few tablespoons of cream in another, and then cream and sugar in the third. He stared at the third for a moment, contemplating it, then added some more sugar. Sam poured the coffee into each of the mugs and was putting the lids on when Gabriel walked out of the bathroom.

    “You’re sure you don’t want to take a quick shower?” Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Sam laughed and walked past him into the bathroom.

    “No showers for 24 hours after a new tattoo. You know that,” he closed the door behind him and Gabriel frowned. Gabriel walked over to his room and pulled out a tee shirt and jeans, throwing them on his bed. He went to his closet and pulled out a jacket, looked at it for a moment and crinkled his nose before putting it back in exchange for a hoodie. He threw that on his bed as well, then walked over to put on the rest of his clothes. After he was dressed, he flopped on his bed, resting a bit while Sam finished getting ready. Gabriel crawled over to the pillows and buried his nose in the one that Sam had used the night before. The fabric smelled like Sam’s conditioner and Gabriel grinned into it. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, getting to be with someone like Sam.

    “You know, the real thing is right here.”

    Gabriel looked up and saw Sam standing in the doorway wearing jeans, a tee shirt, and an open plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He smiled and got up, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist and taking a deep breath against his chest.

    “Mmm…much better than the pillow,” Gabriel remarked, nuzzling his nose into Sam’s ribs and making him giggle.

    “Come on, grab your coffee,” Sam said, pushing Gabriel away and placing a kiss to the top of his head. “We have to go.”

    Gabriel let go reluctantly and grabbed his coffee from the kitchen. “You’re no fun.” He took a sip and hummed at the taste. “How do you always make my coffee so perfect?”

    “Practice,” Sam replied, grabbing his and Dean’s coffees. “Grab my bag?” Gabriel scooped up both of their bags and opened the door for Sam. Gabriel locked it up behind them and they made their way to the shop.

 

    Once Gabriel and Sam arrived, they went to work and everything fell into place like a well-oiled machine. Sam sat at the counter for the most part, checking people in, booking appointments, and doing the occasional walk-in. Gabriel liked to talk while he worked, sometimes including Sam in the conversation with the client. Dean greeted his appointments and spent most of the day tattooing silently, responding with one word answers whenever Gabriel insisted on his input. He didn’t care if Gabriel talked to his client, he just preferred not to be involved. Several times throughout the day, Sam caught Gabriel’s eye, causing him to smirk or wink and Sam to blush and focus back on the computer. Sam was right when he said it would be hard to keep his hands off of Gabriel. Every time they ended up in the back together for more than a couple seconds, Sam would steal a kiss or cop a feel. He couldn’t wait to get Gabriel back to the apartment.

    Eventually, Gabriel bid their last appointment goodbye before locking the door, then collapsing in his chair.

    “That was a great opening day, guys,” Sam commented, taking the money out of the register and placing it in the safe. “How did you guys do in tips?”

    Gabriel stretched out and sighed. “Well, I made enough for a few rounds of drinks at least,” he guessed. “Anyone up for the pub tonight?”

    “Well, I would but,” Dean lifted up his hand with a piece of paper between two of his fingers, “I’m about to go get the rest of my tip from a client.” He grinned and grabbed his bag. “Don’t wait up, boys.”

    “It was Alicia, wasn’t it?” Gabriel yelled as Dean walked out the door, winking. “THAT’S CALLED PROSTITUTION.”

    “Gabriel.”

    “What a dick. Can’t believe he just—“

    “GABRIEL.”

    “It’s our opening! We should be off celebrating but nooo—“

    “We have the apartment to ourselves tonight.”

    Gabriel immediately paused his train of thought and took in what Sam said. “We do,” he responded, grinning.

    “If you’re up to it,” Sam walked around the counter and leaned over Gabriel, “I can think of a few ways to celebrate.”

    “I think there’s a bottle of wine in the fridge,” Gabriel hinted, sitting up for a kiss. Sam held out his hand and Gabriel grabbed it, letting himself be pulled up from the chair. He landed in Sam’s arms and hummed in contentment.

    Sam held Gabriel close and sighed. “Do you think we’re moving too fast?”

    Gabriel pulled away a bit and looked up at Sam. “Do you want to slow down?”

    “No!” Sam’s eyes widened. “I just…I want this to last. I don’t want us to burn out.”

    “Well, for one,” Gabriel ran his hand up and down Sam’s back, “I’m not going anywhere. And, I can’t predict the future, but my bet’s on us not burning out, just burning brighter.”

    Sam grinned and pulled Gabriel back into him, capturing his lips in a kiss. He pulled back slightly, still smiling. “Let’s go home, boyfriend.”

    “Lead the way, boyfriend,” Gabriel teased back and pushed Sam away playfully.They grabbed their bags and locked up before practically jogging back to the apartment.

    Once they got back, Gabriel went straight to the kitchen to open up the bottle of wine and Sam went into Gabriel’s room. Gabriel fiddled with the bottle for a while, having a little issue getting it open. After a few different attempts, he finally got it open and poured two glasses of the cabernet.

    “Alright,” Gabriel started, turning with the glasses to go into the living room. “Let’s get this celebration star—Woah.” He almost dropped both glasses when he saw Sam, standing in the doorway of his bedroom with just a pair of Gabriel’s pink, satin panties on. They definitely weren’t his most extravagant pair, plain with a small bow on the front, but on Sam they stood out against his golden skin.

    “How do they look?” Sam asked, blush starting to spread on his chest and up his neck.

    Gabriel refused to look away as he set the glasses down on the coffee table and walked up to Sam. “Sam, I…” He reached up and ran his hands down Sam’s chest until they came to a rest on his hips. “You look amazing.”

    “It was okay to try these on, right?” Sam was still a little nervous, knees knocking together as Gabriel stared.

    “God, yes,” Gabriel breathed, moving a hand down to cup Sam’s bulge through the panties. “How do they feel?”

    Sam threw his head back and moaned, holding on to Gabriel’s shoulders as the satin rubbed against his sensitive skin.

    “You get your ass on that bed right now, Winchester,” Gabriel growled, slapping Sam’s ass as he turned to walk back into the room. He closed the door behind them and left the wine on the table, forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

    Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam, then flicked them over to Gabriel, observing them as he sat at the counter. Something was definitely off. Gabriel was pleasantly chatting with a client and Sam was working on a walk-in. This wasn’t the problem. They had been open for a few weeks and had been doing very well. Sam had started building a small list of regular clients, just from the few walk-ins he was getting every day. Dean was proud of him and, Sam’s skills had been improving. It was how he interacted with Gabriel that bothered him.

    Before the opening, they could barely be in the same room without at least one of them stuttering and blushing. Now, they talked smoothly and laughed with each other as if they had been friends for years. Not to mention the way they looked at each other. It made Dean throw up in his mouth a bit every time he caught it. Something had to have happened.

    Sam was finishing up with his client and brought them over to Dean to be charged. Once the man paid, Sam saw him off with a smile and pocketed a tip he had gotten.

    “Sammy,” Dean said, coming around the counter. “Can I talk to you in back?”

    “Um, yeah,” Sam looked confused but grabbed a couple things from his station to take in back as he went.

    Dean swiftly turned on him once they got back there. “What’s going on?”

    Sam put the things he needed to wash in the sink and turned the water on. “What do you mean?”

    “You. Gabriel,” Dean elaborated. “Something happened.”

    Sam froze as he picked up a bowl. “Well, uh…I don’t think—I mean…No?” Sam cringed at his stuttering.

    “That’s not suspicious,” Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on, Sam. Spit it out.”

    “We’re just becoming good friends,” Sam went back to washing, avoiding Dean’s eye. “It’s about time, don’t you think?”

    Dean clicked his tongue, still suspicious. “You fucked him, didn’t you?”

    Sam dropped the bowl in the sink and turned to Dean. “What the hell?”

    “That’s the only explanation,” Dean shrugged.

    “For you, maybe!” Sam balked, offended. “You told me Gabriel was straight, anyway. How exactly could we have fucked?” He smiled a little, finally being able to catch Dean in his lie.

    Dean’s eyes widened. Fuck. “Yeah, I mean, he is, I just…” He laughed nervously. “I’m just kidding, Sammy.” He reached up and patted Sam on the shoulder. “I’m glad you guys are getting along so well.”

    “You know, Gabriel mentioned he wanted to see about closing early to go see that new French film playing a couple blocks away,” Sam commented, turning back to the sink. “I was going to go with him and he asked if you wanted to come.”

    “Ugh. No thanks,” Dean cringed. “I don’t like to read my movies. You two enjoy that foreign shit. Plus, someone has to stay here and actually do some work.”

    “I figured. Thought I’d offer,” Sam smirked as he cleaned. “That it?”

    “Yeah,” Dean sighed. “I got a client coming in so, I’ll talk to you later.” He walked out of the back and Sam continued smiling as he finished washing up his tools. After a couple minutes, Gabriel came into the back looking worried.

    “What was that all about?” He asked, concerned. “Do I need to start wearing a cup?”

    Sam laughed and turned off the water. “Well, he asked what happened between us and I just said we had started becoming close friends,” Sam recounted, grabbing a towel to dry off his hands.

    Gabriel walked forward and grabbed Sam’s belt loops, pulling him close. “And what did he say about that?” He moved his hands around Sam’s hips and rested them on his ass.

    “Well, he asked if we had fucked,” Sam explained and Gabriel froze, looking up at him wide-eyed. “Then I asked how we could do that if you were straight?” Sam smirked and Gabriel’s face broke into a grin.

    “God, I love you,” Gabriel blurted, hugging Sam tight.

    “You what?” Sam asked softly, his breath caught in his throat a little.

    Gabriel let go and backed away from Sam slightly when he realized what he said. “I, um…It just sort of came out. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I mean—“

    Sam bent down and grabbed Gabriel, pulling him into a kiss. He pulled back and let them up for a breath, leaving Gabriel looking a little dazed. Sam chuckled and held him close.

    “I love you, too, you big dork,” Sam mumbled into Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel squeezed Sam tight and sighed in relief.

    “I was hoping to tell you in a slightly more romantic place,” Gabriel admitted.

    “I think I can forgive you,” Sam smiled and let Gabriel go. “Better get back out there. I believe we have a date tonight.”

    “Dean turned down the invite?” Gabriel asked, grabbing a few washcloths.

    “Told him it was a French film,” Sam shrugged. “He hates foreign films unless it’s porn.”

    “Good boy,” Gabriel winked. “I can’t wait.” He turned and walked out of the back and Sam grinned. Gabriel loved him. This was the best day of his life.

 

    Sam and Gabriel came back from their date, laughing all the way up to the apartment.

    “Okay but when he did that thing with his hands like,” Gabriel made a wild gesture with his hands and Sam burst out into laughter.

    “Oh my god, I can’t believe you can do that so well!” Sam said, wiping a tear from his eye.

    “Let me get this door open and I’ll show you what else I can do well,” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and Sam gave him a kiss.

    “Mmm I look forward to it,” Sam hummed, pushing on Gabriel’s ass once the door was open so he would get into the room.

    Gabriel froze when he got into the room and franticly batted Sam’s hand away from his ass. “Uh…Hi, Dean. Didn’t know you were going to be up this late.”

    “Mmhm,” Dean narrowed his eyes and took a drink of his beer as he leaned against the back rest of the chair. “So, what else is it that you can do well, Gabe?”

    Gabriel cleared his throat and took a few steps away from Sam. “Look, Dean, it’s not what it looks li—“

    “It looks like Sam lied to me earlier,” Dean continued, standing up and crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Something you guys want to tell me?”

    Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine. Gabriel and I are seeing each other.” He took a deep breath. “Have been for about a month.”

    “And you guys were keeping this from me, why?” Dean asked, his eyes moving between Sam and Gabriel.

    “You told us each that the other was straight. Obviously you didn’t want us together for some reason,” Sam scoffed. “I don’t care though. I love him, okay?”

    Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Gabriel. “Do you love him?”

    Gabriel swallowed and nodded. “Yeah. I do.”

    “Well then,” Dean sighed and set his beer on the table. “Guess that’s that.”

    Sam and Gabriel looked at each other nervously. “Um,” Sam spoke up. “What’s what?”

    “Sam, can you step outside for a bit? Go to the corner store for some beer or something,” Dean suggested, rolling up the sleeves of his button up.

    “Wait, Dean,” Sam looked over at Gabriel who was practically shaking in fear. “He didn’t do anything. I made the first move. Please don’t—“

    “I have to give him the big brother talk, you dumbass,” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

    “So, you aren’t mad?” Sam asked in disbelief.

    “No, I’m not mad,” Dean confirmed. “I told you guys that stuff because I didn’t want you guys to start something and it end badly. If you’re able to drop the L-bomb though, I’m not worried. I don’t think Gabriel has ever said he genuinely loved someone.”

    Sam’s heart jumped in his throat. “Really? Is that true, Gabe?”

  “Well,” Gabriel sighed, “yeah but, can we talk about it after your brother finishes threatening me and you come back with alcohol?”

  “Yeah,” Sam chuckled. “I’ll be back. Don’t be too hard on him, Dean.”

  “Can’t guarantee that, Sammy,” Dean smirked. Sam grinned and walked back out of the apartment. Things were definitely going to be okay.

 

Epilogue:

 

    “I think that’s the last of it,” Gabriel grunted, setting a box down on the floor in Dean’s new studio apartment.

    “You know, you really didn’t have to get a new place because of us,” Sam said, looking around the space.

    “I had to wear earplugs every night just to muffle whatever the hell you two were doing,” Dean argued. “You’re my little brother. It’s just wrong.”

    “You didn’t have to get something so small though,” Sam sighed. “You can easily afford something bigger.”

    “Don’t need anything bigger,” Dean smiled. “It’s just me and I plan on it staying that way for a long time.”

    “Are we done yet? I’m hungry,” Gabriel complained, flopping on the sofa.

    Sam chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. We’re done.” He turned to Dean and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, man. Do you want to go back to the shop so I can finish those wings on your back?”

    “Yeah, that sounds good, little brother,” Dean smiled back, glad to have a great brother and an amazing best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a fan of this series, don't fret because I have a few more timestamps and a sequel for SGTMU planned! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as Archangelsanonymous or on twitter as @pattypixie. Hit me up!


End file.
